Newspaper publishers typically prepare newspapers in bundles of predetermined counts. These bundles are then delivered to a table for further distribution. It is desirable to move the bundles to predetermined positions along the table in a manner which is simple, can be performed at high speed and which employs inexpensive and yet reliable equipment. It is also desireable to advance bundles in predetermined groups. Bundles are conventionally advanced along a live roller conveyor whose rollers are rotated to advance bundles. Such live roller conveyors will tear the bottom sheet (or sheets) of bundles which are held against advancement during a bundle accumulating cycle. It is thus not only desireable but important to permit the accumulation of groups of bundles, as well as their advancement, without tearing, wrinkling or otherwise damaging the bottom sheets of the bundles being handled.